the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is both the creator and the ruler of the omniverse, & the 'Father' of Jesus Christ. Every single being that existed before the universe was made, and the universe (True-Earth Prime is both our universe & reality) along with the omniverse itself was created by His will. It is entirely accurate to say almost all beings, are, in some way "children" of God, as he is responsible for the creation of all beings. The exceptions to this rule are Chaos and Azathoth, who with whom, and their creations: the Primordials and the Outer Gods, as well as the lesser beings and pagan gods that followed them. He is able to create or destroy any being or object within reality. He is commonly attributed to omnipotence, omnipresence, omniscience, omnibenevolence, and divine simplicity. However, it appears God has some limits in His power, as while far more powerful than beings as powerful as Archangels, He was not able to defeat Chaos easily and was unable to fully destroy it nor was He able to destroy the Outer Gods, as Gabriel noted even God cannot destroy nothing fully. God is also usually defined as a non-corporeal being without any human biological gender, but His role as a creator has caused some religions to give Him the metaphorical name of "Father". Because God is conceived as not being a corporeal being, He cannot (some say should not) be portrayed in a literal visual image; some religious groups use a man to symbolize God because of His role as the "father" of the universe and His deed of creating man's mind in the image of His own. God has been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". When God created the first humans He commanded all the Angels to bow down, however, Iblis refused out of hatred for humans and Lucifer refused out of his pride. Lucifer, aided by his daughter Sin, then took one-third of the heavenly host to revolt against God and thus a civil war in Heaven broke out; however, Lucifer was defeated and hurled to Earth to Hell in Lucifer's Cage by Michael and Iblis was banished to Hell by Azrael, falling from grace alongside those who rebelled alongside him. Later on, Satan (whom was secretly ordered by God to control Hell) rebelled against God for a unknown reason and fell in Hell after Lucifer. God is mostly inactive, but oversees the omniverse. It is extremely rare for Him to intervene in the affairs of other beings. His ways are also said to be highly mysterious, to the point where not even His angels are capable of understanding His way of operation unless He informs them Himself. It is believed that one could be rendered insane if they attempt to comprehend His motives and methods. It is said that God is the creator of the deities as well, allowing them to oversee and control fragments of the universe itself and in the process, made His existence hidden for the time being until he sent Gabriel to reveal His nature and all other things that are connected to Him and the events that occurred before the time of man to humans whom would later be addressed as His Prophets. The Prophets themselves act as His messengers on Earth, with the task of spreading His existence and love throughout the globe. And they are also said to wield a fraction of His divine power. The many different conceptions of God, and competing claims as to God's characteristics, aims, and actions, have led to the development of ideas of omnitheism, pandeism, or a perennial philosophy, which postulates that there is one underlying theological truth, of which all religions express a partial understanding, and as to which "the devout in the various great world religions are in fact worshipping that one God, but through different, overlapping concepts or mental images of Him." External links *God at Wikipedia *God from Supernatural Wikia *God from Bruce Almighty Wikia *God from Religion Wikia *Superbook Wikia *The Greatest Adventure Wikia *God's Not Dead Wikia *God from Riordan Wikia *God from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Old Testament from Mondo World Wikia *God from Supernatural TV Series Wikia *God from Adventures in Odyssey Wiki *God from Simpsons Wikia *God from Simpsons Wiki *God from Digimon Wikia *God from Wikimon.net *God from VS Battles Wikia *God from Hero Wikia & Heroism Wikia *Faith & Religion from Heroes Wiki *God from Real Life Heroes Wikia *God from Unnatural World Wikia *Yahweh from The Bible Wikia *God from SupernaturalEdia Wikia *God from SyFy Dominion Wikia *YHVH from Megami Tensei Wikia *God from MTG Wiki *God from Angelology Wikia *God from Ao No Exorcist Fanon Wikia *God from Devilman Wikia *God from In Nomine Wikia *God of the Bible from High School DxD Wikia *God from Fall from Grace Wikia *God from Toaru Majutsu no Index Wikia *God from Christian Wikia *God from Hellblazer Wikia *God from Orthodox Wiki *God from El Shaddai Wikia *God from Supernatural Wiki *God from All The Tropes Wikia *God from SleepyHollow Wikia *God from Satan & Me Wikia *God from Testament the Bible in Animation Wikia *God from Buffy Mega Crossover Wikia *God from Eternia: Prologue Wikia *God from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *God from The Prince of Egypt Wikia *God from Supernatural Fanon Wikia *Monotheistic Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *God from Arrowverse Wikia *God from Lucifer Wikia *Monotheistic Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia Category:God Category:Creator Category:Divine Category:Heaven Category:Creator Deity Category:Ruler Category:Beings Category:Abrahamic Category:Primordial